Two Worlds
by xxHaruka
Summary: “We were two different people who didn’t know of each other’s existence. Even though our worlds were far apart, it was so close at the same time. Our worlds were brought together when ‘she’ decided to call me her son again.” [AU, KaiRei, Revised Version]
1. Family

**Summary: **"We were two different people who didn't know of each other's existence. Even though our worlds were far apart, it was so close at the same time. Our worlds were brought together when 'she' decided to call me her son again."** (AU, KaixRei, slight BryanxYuriy)**

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade characters are © to Takao Aoki

**Warnings: **Swearing, bits of violence, shounen-ai, bad grammar, OOC people and weirdness.

**Note: **Wooo, finally, I got this chapter out Please enjoy this story! Also, I'm not going to call Bryan, 'Boris' because Boris/Borcloff creeps me out, lol. .

**

* * *

**

Two Worlds: Chapter 01:

**Family**

In the early streets of Tokyo, many people crowd around one building. The building belongs to a company called 'Shine'. 'Shine' is a company that looks for people with talent and then makes them famous. The reason there were so many people crowded around the heavily guarded building was because of one band.

The band didn't have an official name yet because the band members haven't decided on one. The band was very popular, even though they're a new band. The reason for that is because of their lead singer. He's been a model since he was 10, an actor since he was 15 and a solo artist since he was 16.

When the four band members came out of the building after a recording, the fan girls (and boys) cheered and screamed loudly, causing the body guards and the innocent by standers to almost go deaf (xD). One of the by standers was very beautiful, almost equally as beautiful as the lead singer in the band. The beautiful by stander looked over at the direction the band was in and frowned. He thought to himself, '_What's so good about them anyways? Just because they're good looking and good at music, we shouldn't treat them as if they were gods. Those people are idiots...'_ With that thought, the beautiful by stander headed off to the direction of his school.

Little did the beautiful one know, one surprising event will create a chance for the singer and the beautiful one to meet.

————————————KxR————————————-

It was 16:00 and the beautiful by stander was in front of the building, 'Shine' again. He was there because passing the company 'Shine' was part of the way to get home. The beautiful was just walking along, his beautiful long black hair hanged over his shoulders and down to his waist and almost to his knees. His stunning honey-coloured eyes studied the words in the text book. The beautiful boy walked pass 'Shine', minding his business and not even sparing a glance to the building.

"Excuse me!" The beautiful boy heard behind him. He turned around, facing the person who had called out to someone. Apparently, the stranger was calling him, "Yes?"

"Can you lead me to –xxxxx- Street?" The stranger asked.

"Sure..." Was the beautiful boy's reply.

"Thank you!" The stranger said in English.

"You're welcome." The beautiful boy replied in fluent English.

"My name is Mao Chou." She smiled.

The beautiful boy nodded to her as he turned around and began walking, "Follow me."

"Alright!" was Mao's cheery reply.

————————————KxR————————————-

After half and hour, they arrived at the street. "Thank you. I'm sorry for bothering you." Mao bowed.

"It's alright. I live on this street." The beautiful boy turned around and walked to his house.

"Eeh!? Really!?" Mao ran up to him, "Then can you tell me which house Rei Kon lives in?"

"..." He went silent, "What business do you have with me?"

"Huh?" Mao looked at him confused.

"My name is Rei Kon."

"R-Rei!" Mao covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes, "'You...are you really Rei?"

"Who are you?" Rei asked again, getting worried about the fact that Mao is crying.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm your mother, Mao..." Mao hugged Rei tightly. Rei took in what she had just said and roughly pushed her away.

"You're not my mother! I don't have parents..." Rei looked at his feet, "They abandoned me 12 years ago..." Rei closed his eyes, "If you are my mother, why haven't you visited me or tried to contact me for so long..." Rei clenched his fists, "What made you think you can see me now!?"

Mao covered her mouth again, tears spilling out of her eyes, "I'm sorry Rei...I couldn't. I couldn't face you after I left you at the orphanage...I'm really sorry..." Mao dropped down to her knees, "Please forgive me, Rei..."

Rei bit his lip and turned around. He walked to his home and slammed the door shut when he was inside his house.

'_Why now...?_' Rei got to his knees, his back leaning on the door, '_Why did you choose the time when I needed to keep clam the most...?_'

If this problem keeps bother Rei, he'll never get into the high school he needed to go to. He wouldn't be able to have the future he wanted the most. He wouldn't be able to reach his dream.

————————————KxR————————————-

For a week, Mao went to Rei's house everyday, bringing him things like food and clothes. It annoyed Rei most of the time, but little did he know, apart of him was glad that she came over. Apart of him wanted to believe that Mao really is his mother...but another part of him doubts that she really is his mother.

"Good morning Rei!" a familiar and cheerful voice cried as Rei's blankets were being torn away from him.

"Mao! How the hell did you get in here!?" Rei yelled. It wasn't really him yelling. It was just his grumpiness.

"I took your spare key." Mao smiled, "Now come one, you have a big day ahead of you."

"What the hell are you talking about?' Rei looked at his calendar, "It's Sunday! I'm not going anywhere until 2:00pm." Rei fell back on to his bed.

"No you're not!" Mao pulled Rei up.

"Why not?" Rei asked.

"That's because you're moving in with me today! I talked to the orphanage ladies and now, I'm your parent again! Come on! Your father and siblings are eager to meet you!"

"What!? Y-you never asked me if I wanted to do this or not!" Rei yelled at Mao.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but it's all been decided." Mao said sternly. Rei looked down, refusing to let Mao see that he was crying. He was crying because he felt as if he had no control over his life anymore. If Mao really cared, she would've just spent a bit more time with Rei so that he would return voluntarily rather than being forced to go back.

"Rei..." Mao hugged Rei, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Rei moved away from Mao, "It's my fault for not cooperating anyways."

Mao covered her mouth, "Oh Rei...I'm sorry, I really am."

————————————KxR————————————-

For the past week, neither Rei nor Mao was happy, until Mao thought of a 'brilliant' plan one day.

"Reiiiiiiii!" Mao went into Rei's room cheerily as always.

"Yes, mother?" Rei asked, tired.

"Get up! You have a big day ahead of you!" Mao, cheerful as always.

'_Oh kami, no..._' Rei thought. Last time Mao had said that, it wasn't very good.

"Get dressed! You siblings will be here any minute now to tell you what's going on!" Mao smiled.

"Fine..." Rei rolled out of bed, literally. He went and grabbed some clothes. Whatever was clean was good enough for him. As Rei was changing, Rei's second oldest brother, Kei and Rei's oldest sister, Reiko came in. Kei and Reiko were twins, Reiko being older than Kei by a few 10 minutes.

"Kyyyyyyaaaaaaah!" Reiko screamed happily. She did that whenever she saw Rei because she thought that Rei was the cutest boy in the world, much to Rei's dislike.

"Where are we going anyways?" Rei asked as everyone got into the car—I mean limo.

"To 'Shine'." Mao smiled at Rei.

"Why?" Rei asked, confused at why they were going to a building full of famous people.

"Rei-chan, don't act dumb. You know that mother is the owner of 'Shine'." Reiko smiled at Rei.

"HUH!?" Rei was shocked! He didn't know his mother was famous!

"That's right; you didn't have a TV back at your apartment." Mao said as Kei and Reiko gave Rei a face saying 'Unbelievable, were you living in poverty or something?'.

"I don't really care about the entertainment circle." Rei said as he looked out the limo's window.

"Anyways, I think you have heard of our newest band, correct?" Mao asked Rei.

"Yeah. They're the one with no name, right?" Rei looked at Mao, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"Well, since they're a new band, we'll need an assistant for them." Mao smiled at him, "Since lots of girls and boys would do just about anything to get near them, I thought, maybe I'll let Rei do it since—"

"No. Freaking. Way." Rei gaped at Mao.

"You're happy, aren't you? No need to thank me, I'm your mother afterall—" Mao was cut off by Rei.

"No, I'm not glad," Rei stared intently at Mao, "Mother, I don't want to be someone's servant!"

"Oh no...I'm sorry Rei," Mao looked down on her lap, "I just thought that since that band was so popular maybe you'd like them, too." Rei sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"B-but..." Mao looked at Rei, tears threatening to fall.

"It can't be undone, right?" Rei looked at Mao.

"I'm sorry. It can't...I already told them. They're very excited. Reporters are going to be here, too." Mao hugged Rei, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. " Rei pulled back and looked at Mao, "I'm your son, right? I should be nicer to you and just listen to you."

Mao started to cry. Rei froze and began to think of ways to comfort her, "Errr, mom? D-don't cry..."

"I'm so glad I found you." Mao smiled at Rei, "I love you Rei, I'm glad you're here, by my side."

During that time, Reiko and Kei smiled at each other, glad that Rei isn't mad at their mother.

"Miss Mao, we're here." The driver said to Mao. Instantly, Mao wiped her eyes and looked business-like.

"Alright," Mao handed Rei a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap, "Wear this."

"Why?" Rei asked as he put the things on.

"We can't reveal who you are yet." Mao said as she got off the car. When she was out, there were many screams. When both Kei and Reiko came out, the screams became almost unbearable for Rei. The screaming stopped when he got out. Whispers were then heard.

"Is **she **the new manager?" Rei heard. '_Grr...Do I look __**that **__much like a girl?_' Rei asked himself. When they entered the building, they were blinded by camera flashes.

"Mao-san! Is _she_ the new manager!?" A reporter asked.

"Excuse me, _miss _are you excited about being the new manager!?" Another asked.

"_Miss_! What high school do you go to? What is the size of your bust? It's small." Another reporter got in front of Rei's face. '_Geez, why does everyone think I'm a girl!? It's not uncommon for guys to have long hair now..._' Rei told himself angrily.

After lots of shoving and kicking and pushing, Rei, Mao and the twins were finally able to make it out of the crowd of reporters and into the elevator.

"Finally..." Kei said as he leaned onto the elevator door.

"They're so..." Reiko began.

"...annoying." Kei finished for Reiko as he rolled his head towards her. Reiko did the same thing.

"Ne, Rei! Aren't we cool? We can read each other's mind!" Kei grinned.

"No, it's not cool. Anyone would've known what Reiko was about to say." Rei said as he leaned on the elevator wall, across from Kei.

"Nu-uhn!" Kei stuck out his tongue childishly.

Reiko whacked Kei, saying, "Don't be so childish." Kei stuck out his tongue again at Reiko this time. Before Reiko could react, the elevator made a 'ting' noise, signaling that they were already at the floor they wanted to be on. Everyone walked out, one by one. Mao and the twins walked normally, but Rei felt as if he had been walking weirdly. He felt that because Reiko had whispered to him, "Loosen up. Act natural." All Rei could do was nod.

When they were halfway down the hallway, Reiko and Kei had to leave to another room for a meeting with their managers. That just left Mao and Rei.

Finally, they reached a room that had a large wooden table that was very long. There were 12 chairs on either sides of the table, too. There was one large and comfy chair at the end of the table on the side that Rei and Mao had entered in.

When they entered, the first thing Rei noticed were the four people sitting on the first four chairs on the left side of the table. They were the band without a name. All four of the band members looked turned their heads towards the door when they heard it open and close. Three of them greeted Mao and Rei. The one who didn't was sitting on the first chair. He looked very shocked for some reason...

**

* * *

D: Sorry for stopping there. I hope you like the new version! Please tell me if you liked it or not and tell me how can I improve or tell me if the characters are too OOC or not. THANKS!**


	2. Together

**Summary: **"We were two different people who didn't know of each other's existence. Even though our worlds were far apart, it was so close at the same time. Our worlds were brought together when 'she' decided to call me her son again."** (AU, KaRe)**

**Notes: **Yuriy is Tala and Takao is Tyson (:

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade characters are © to Takao Aoki

**Warnings: **Swearing, bits of violence, shounen-ai, bad grammar, OOC people and weirdness.

**

* * *

**

**Together**

Mao noticed the boy's shocked face and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Kei took this chance to make a comment, "I bet he's fallen for our beloved Rei."

Reiko took this chance to whack Kei in the head, "Shuddap."

"Hey! That's not nice." Kei growled as he held his head.

"You're not either." Reiko said as she stepped forward, "Hiwatari-san, people will look down on you if you show that kind of face." She smiled.

"Shut it, Kon-san." 'Hiwatari-san' looked down, his cold expression back on his face.

"Hey! You can't talk to my sister like that—" Kei began, but was interrupted by Mao.

"Shut the hell up you guys. Let's get this over with; I have lots of things to do later."

"Fine." All seven teens said at the same time.

"Umm, what are we doing anyways?" Rei asked, feeling a bit embarrassed that he was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"Today, we're here just so you can get acquainted with the band members." Mao smiled.

"Oh." Rei answered simply.

"Hey there! I'm Yuriy!" The red-head who was sitting on the second chair jumped up and grinned, "I rock at the guitars."

"Quit braggin'." The one sitting beside Yuriy said. He had lavender coloured hair and eyes. He stood up too, "I'm Bryan, the bassist."

"And I'm Takao! I play the drums." Takao gave Rei a big smile.

"Uhm.." Rei bowed, "I-I'm Rei Kon, nice to meet you." Before Rei knew it, Yuriy and Takao began bombarding Rei with questions.

"Are you a girl?" Yuriy asked.

"How old are you?" Takao asked.

"Do you have a lover?" Yuriy asked.

"How tall are you?" Takao asked.

"When's your birthday?" Yuriy asked.

"What's your starsign?" Takao asked.

"What's your grade average?" Yuriy asked.

"Errm, no, 15, no, 165cm, J-July 8th, C-cancer, and an A average... (1)" Rei answered the questions meekly, still feeling quite overwhelmed.

"Cool!" Yuriy and Takao said at the same time after Rei answered all the questions.

"Quit makin' him uncomfortable." Bryan came and said. Too bad for Rei, Bryan himself made Rei scared shitless because of his tall and muscular form.

"By the way, that **kid** there is Kai—", "I'M NOT A KID!", "—He's the vocals in our group." Yuriy said as he pointed to Kai.

"Umm, nice to meet you." Rei bowed politely.

"Crap! We have to leave now!" Kei cried as his digital watch beeped. He grabbed Reiko by the arm as they opened the door to leave.

"I have to go, too." Mao said, "Take care of my honey!" Mao walked up to Rei and was about to kiss him, but he ducked down quick enough to miss her kiss.

"Reeeiii, don't be so meaaaaann." Mao said as she hugged Rei.

"Shouldn't you get going now?" Rei said as he pried his Mao off of him. Mao finally let go of him and walked up to Bryan, "Hey, he's in your hands now. He may act mature on the outside, but on the inside, he's still a kid. Take care of him, 'kay?" Mao smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, get going now." Bryan replied as he pushed her out the door.

After she left, there was an awkward silence. Yuriy decided to speak up, "Umm, let's go for a drink!" Everyone agreed to go.

—————————————————

Rei was currently feeling very, very, very uncomfortable. The reason was because he was surrounded by four weirdoes. The weirdoes were actually the band, but he called them weirdoes anyways. That was because they all had goofy outfits on, even the 'kid'. (Kai)

They wore goofy outfits because, well, they didn't want anyone to know that they were there.

Yuriy had an afro, which was actually a wig. He had **huge** sunglasses that made him look, well, weird. He wore a shirt with a flamboyant design and matching pants. Lastly, his shoes didn't match.

Takao's outfit was less crazy, but still crazy. He didn't wear a wig, but he did wear huge sunglasses. His clothes weren't as flamboyant as Yuriy's. Rei thanked god that Takao's shoes matched.

Bryan's clothes were pretty normal, but he had worn a wig that had **pink** hair. He also wore sunglasses, but they were the normal size. There was a bandana wrapped around his neck, covering half of his face. Bryan wore shoes that matched.

Kai didn't wear a wig or anything flashy. But he did put on a pair of sunglasses and a surgical mask...

"Sooo, why do you guys have to wear all this again?" Rei twitched at Yuriy's non-matching shoes.

"**Do** you want to be attacked by **fangirls**?" Takao replied.

A waitress suddenly came over, hand and voice trembling, "W-what would you like to o-order?"

"CHOCOLATE MILSHAKE!" Takao yelled, causing the waitress to jump up in shock.

"Coffee." Bryan said in a scary voice.

"Iwannabananamilshakewithstrawberriessugariceorangechocolatelemonadeandcoffeemixedtogether!!!!!" Yuriy cried, scaring the waitress even more. (AN: Is that too OOC? Tell me if it is –o-")

"Treah." (Tea) Kai tried to say 'tea', but the surgical mask muffled his voice. The waitress got even more freaked out and dropped the pad she was writing on. Rei, being the nice gentlemen he is, picked up the pad for her. "Tea please." He gave her a dashing smile that made her whole figure turn to jelly.

"R-Right away!" She smiled widely at him, her cheeks super red.

"Woah man, Rei, I didn't know you're a ladies man." Yuriy said.

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked, oblivious at the fact that he is a ladies man. '_He really is just a kid._' Bryan though inside is head.

Soon after, their drinks came and they began to talk about random things like school and stuff. Yuriy and Takao talked about themselves and felt the need to talk about Bryan and Kai, too.

"Ne, Rei-chan, what year are you in?" Yuriy asked.

"I'm in my third year of junior high school... (2)"

"Really!?" Takao said, shocked, "I thought you were only in your first year!"

"How about you?" Rei asked Takao.

"I'm also in my third year of Junior High..." He replied.

"I'm in my first year of High school!" Yuriy grinned, "Kai is too, Bryan is in his second year of high school."

"Really—"

Rei was suddenly cut off when a voice behind him was heard, "E-excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing but, are you the band members of Kai Hiwatari's b-band?" She looked at everyone hopefully.

"Erm..." Everyone looked at each other nervously. Yuriy scratched the back of his head. Unfortunately for him, his wig got caught on his fingers, causing the wig to fall off. What was worse was that when he turned around to see what happened to his wig, his sunglasses came off.

"OH. MY. GAWD!! YURIY IVANOV!!!" The woman cried as she jumped up and tried to get onto Yuriy.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!" Takao cried as everyone got up and ran for the door. Since Yuriy didn't have time to put his disguise back on, he caused a lot of attention, causing more fan girls to try and catch them.

That's when it hit Rei, why the heck was he running, too!? Rei decided to find the nearest alley and turn to it so he can get away from the mob of people. When he did turn into an alley, the entire mob followed him instead of the band members. When Rei realized that he was still being followed, he continued to run, thinking, '_Why meeee!?!?!_'

Rei finally couldn't take it anymore and just stopped running, hoping that the mob of people weren't going to hurt him.

He was wrong.

"You! Who do you think you are!? Eating casually with that band!" The leader of the mob grabbed Rei by the collar of his shirt.

"And also! Why did Mao-sama choose, **YOU**!? You have no freaking breasts!" The girl groped his chest.

"That's 'cause I'm a **guy**!" Rei said pissed. Did he look **that** much like a **girl**!?

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The girl and everyone in the mob yelled. All this time, the whole world had thought the new assistant was a **girl**!

After some apologies, the people all left Rei alone, now happy that their idols aren't going to have someone to seduce them.

'_Geez, I hope the rest of the world will soon find out that I'm a guy..._' Rei thought sadly, as he walked out of the alley.

——————————————————————At 'SHINE'

"Rei! What happened to you!?" Yuriy said worriedly as Rei went through the doors of 'SHINE'.

"They thought I was a girl so they cornered me. We then talked, they found out I was a dude, and they left. The end." Rei said as he walked towards the nearest chair.

"Cornered!?" Yuriy looked worried, then he started to laugh, "D-don't tell me t-they t-t-thought you—you-you were a **girl**!" Yuriy then fell onto the floor, laughing like crazy.

"Huh? What happened to Yuriy? GAH! REI! ARE YOU OKAY!? PLEASE SAY YOU'RE OKAY!" Takao cried as he shook Rei crazily.

"He won't be if you don't stop shaking him." A deep voice said behind them. It was Kai, "Come on you lazy people! Get to work! Our day of the concert is coming closer and closer! Get ready!" Takao and Yuriy did what he ordered and went back to practice.

Kai handed Rei some towels to fold. Kai told him to bring them to the locker rooms after. After when he was finished, he picked them all up and headed towards the locker rooms.

"Hey, kid!" Rei looked around and pointed to himself, "Yeah! You! Get us some water while you're going to the locker rooms! And be quick about it!" Kai yelled as Rei headed towards the locker room.

"'Kay." Rei said as he went to look for a vending machine, not angry at Kai's rudeness because now he knows how much stress Kai is under.

————————————————————————- With Kai

While Kai was waiting for water, he watched his band members practice. Every time he would notice a mistake, he'd scold them.

Suddenly his phone rang. Kai picked it up and answered it.

Back then, no one knew that the phone call would change their lives forever.

**

* * *

**

1 I don't know if the information is accurate or not ): I got all the info at absoluteanime . com (remove the spaces)

2 The school system will be different from the ones in America.


	3. Resurrection

**Summary: **"We were two different people who didn't know of each other's existence. Even though our worlds were far apart, it was so close at the same time. Our worlds were brought together when 'she' decided to call me her son again."** (AU, KaRe, YuriyBrayn, slight LeeMao)**

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade characters are © to Takao Aoki

**Warnings: **Swearing, bits of violence, shounen-ai, bad grammar, OOC people and weirdness.

**

* * *

**

**Two Worlds: Chapter 3:**

**Resurrection **

The next day during breakfast, the phone suddenly ring, which was unusual because the people Mao worked with always phoned her on her cell phone. Since it was early in the morning, the maids and butlers had other things to do, making Kei get up to pick up the phone.

Rei, being curious, stared at Kei because he wanted to know who it was. He got even more curious when Kei had a shocked and scared face when he told Mao to take the phone. Mao's face turned pale when Kei said it was from someone named 'Voltaire'. (AN: DUN DUN DUN!)

At first, when Mao was talking to him, she had a scared face and her voice was trembling. But after a while, her face became angry and her voice became aggressive. Mao suddenly slammed the phone and started to cry.

"Mother!" Reiko cried as she ran over to Mao's side, trying to comfort her.

"W-what happened?" Rei asked, scared.

"Rei...have you ever wondered why you were left behind at the orphanage...?" Lee, Rei's father spoke up. Rei looked at him shocked.

"Rei, do you know who Voltaire is?" Lee asked.

"He's that guy that got arrested for molesting, beating, raping children, dealing drugs to minors, tore apart many buildings and he was also the one that had starting the bombing of a cruise ship..." Rei asked, scared.

"That's right..." Lee took a deep breath, "During the time he was in jail, Mao had taken over the 'SHINE' because Voltaire's son, Susumu Hiwatari, was involved in an accident, causing him to loose his life. At the same time, his son was too young to take over the company. Since Mao was a good friend of his, she took over the company until Susumu's son was finished school, including university." Lee finished.

"That still doesn't explain why I was abandoned." Rei said, getting more eager to know why he was abandoned.

"Voltaire was an evil man. When Mao visited him with his grandson at jail one day, Voltaire found out about everything. He blamed Mao for the death of Susumu and he vowed that he would take her son's life, which was you."

"But what about Kei? Is he not a boy?" Rei asked, confused.

"You see, Kei and Reiko aren't Mao's...they're not related by blood." Lee looked down, "Kei and Reiko are my children from my previous wife."

"O-Oh..." Rei looked down.

"So the reason we abandoned you was not because we didn't want you but because we loved you." Lee explained.

"But why did you bring me back?" Rei asked.

"Well, Voltaire...died." Lee frowned. Rei did as well.

"If Voltaire died, then how can this guy be Voltaire?" Rei asked.

"I-I don't know..." Lee looked down, "We even attended his funeral..." He held his head in his hands. Everyone became silent again, everyone was thinking.

All of a sudden, the phone rang again. This time, it was Reiko who picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"_Kon-san, people will look down on you if you show that kind of greeting." _A familiar voice said from the other line. Reiko sighed in relief, glad it was none other than Kai.

"What do you want?" Reiko asked calmly this time.

"_Tell Rei that he's three hours late." _Kai responded a bit angrily.

"Okay." Reiko smiled, "Rei-chan You're three hours late"

"What the—!? What are you talking about!?" Rei looked at the clock and swore loudly. He got up, shoved his toast down his throat, drank the milk and ran out the door. Everyone was silent.

"Erm, he's coming now." Reiko told Kai.

"_Finally, that idiot._" Kai said as he hanged up the phone.

——————————-at SHINE

Rei finally arrived...four hours late. He almost collapsed when he entered the building. Luckily for him, Kai was there to catch him.

"T-Thanks a lot..." Rei's breathing started to become less and less harsh. After a few minutes, he was able to stand on his own again.

"Come on, you have lots of things to do today." Kai said as he went towards the elevator.

"Okay." Rei followed him. The day of the concert was approaching really quickly, everyone, including Rei, was nervous.

"Uh, so what are we doing today?" Rei asked, attempting to start a conversation so he would feel a bit calmer.

"We're going to practice. After lunch, a designer is coming in to show us the costumes and see if they fit us." Kai explained.

"Oh." Was Rei's reply. There was awkward silence again. When the elevator went 'ding', they both got out and went into a room where Yuriy and Bryan were so they could practice and Rei could...watch.

After some time passed, the door was suddenly thrown open. At the door was an old man and on either side of him two huge men in black suits. Kai, Yuriy and Bryan were shocked at who it was. They were absolutely speechless.

"Voltaire..." Bryan said under his breath. Rei looked at Bryan and realized where he had heard that name before. '_No way...this morning..._'

"Hello there, Kai...Yuriy and Bryan...and who's this?" Voltaire smiled evilly.

"Why the hell are you here? You're supposed to be dead." Kai asked in a cold voice. Rei noticed that Kai's knees were shaking.

"Aw, not even a simple 'hello' or 'welcome back'?" Voltaire smiled evilly. All of a sudden, the two huge men went and lunged at Yuriy and Bryan. Soon after, Yuriy and Bryan were knocked out. Kai swore loudly and grabbed Rei by the wrist and ran towards the second entrance.

"You can run, but you can hide, but remember, you can't run forever my dears." Voltaire said as he watched Kai pull Rei out of the room.

**

* * *

**

**Erm, yeah, sorry that was short, but I didn't know what to write after that and I didn't want to make you guys wait again. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you'll look forward to the next chappie (: Ja ne!**


End file.
